Hot Bloodied
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Just a short hunt for Dean and Sam. The story includes vampires and also Dean saving the day and getting a bit of action. The story also includes Gordon.   Short one off smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Bloodied. **

**Chapter 1:**

The evening crowd had started to pick up and it was definitely going to be one busy night. She wiped the beads of sweat from her brow and picked up a large crate of mixers. She shimmed amongst the other bar staff and moved towards the bar.

The bar was heaving and she had to shout her way through to be heard.

'Move it or lose it fellas.'

She smiled at each face as they turned around and moved each smiling or winking at her. 'Looking good April.' She heard muttered as she finally reached the bar.

'Thanks fellas.' She laughed.

She pushed the mixer tray under the bar and stood up. 'Right whose next?' She wiped her hands on her jeans. She looked up.

The bar had momentarily cleared and she sighed and stood with her arms resting on the bar. She had not stopped all day and she was looking forward to one long soak in bath. She looked up and around the bar.

She knew all of them well and was not surprised that a Friday night each one of them would be in the bar either drinking, playing pool or darts.

As looked towards the door she saw a strange face move into the room. He had brown spiky hair. He was tall and seemed muscular and athletic. He was wearing dark blue jeans a black t shirt rounded off by a brown leather jacket. As he moved towards the bar she took in the spectacle as if he moved in slow motion towards her.

She saw him smile at her and she melted. Gosh that smile, those lips all she could think about was those teeth nipping at her and those lips kissing her body. She felt her face flush and she smiled back and propped herself straighter against the bar. 'Hey can I get a beer?'

She smiled back and said, 'Sure thing.'

His voice it was just too perfect. It made her shiver with excitement. All he had asked for was a beer he was good. She busied herself with pouring the beer and looking at him. His face was perfect and his eyes. They were green and the eyelashes were long and beautiful.

She smiled and said, 'I haven't seen you around here before. New around here?'

He smiled and said, 'Just passing through. My name's Dean.'

He held his hand out across the bar and she took it and clasped it. 'April.' She smiled 'Damn that's a shame Dean.'

She passed him his beer. He took her in. She had light brown hair and these deep blue eyes. Her face was pretty and her eyes well that was just another story.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and when she smiled he felt a tugging in his jeans. 'Well Dean let me do you a favour.'

She leant suggestively over the bar just close enough for him to smell her lightly fragranced perfume and her breasts pushing against the flimsy material of her top. 'If you're at a loss of what to do in your last few days here well I can think of a few things we could do together.'

He grinned and she smiled at him and licked her lips, 'Give me your arm.' He raised a perfect eyebrow and pulled up his sleeve, 'Here's my number.'

She pulled out a tube of lipstick from her back pocket. She scrawled the number on his arm. He felt the soft touch of the stick on his arm and again he felt the tugging inside his jeans. He looked down at the rose pink numbers on his skin. 'Don't worry. I will soon let you know if I get bored don't worry about that.' He winked at her and took another drink from his beer.

'APRIL!' Someone shouted from the end of the bar. She said, 'Don't go anywhere Dean.'

She winked and was gone and was pouring another guy a beer. All that was left behind was the trace of her perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Later in the bar Sam stood next to Dean. 'Dean we've got to get going.'

He nudged his brother in the ribs as he saw his brother's attention was elsewhere. The barmaid was walking around clearing tables and giving Dean the eye. Sam knew that something had happened to make Dean stare at this girl. Sometimes Dean amazed him.

Dean smirked and said, 'Yeah I know Sam. That's why we have to wait. They have got our scent now after we cleared out part of the nest so let's just wait and see.'

Sam looked at his brother. 'Dean. You are going to risk all these people's lives with those sons of bitches coming here tonight.'

Dean swirled on the spot, 'Sam we are going to be here all we need is them to come for us and then we need to get their attention and wham bam we kill em.'

Sam shook his head, 'Come on!'

* * *

The bar was almost empty and Sam and Dean were perched as close as possible to the door. April was at the bar with the other bar staff. Every now and then she would look over and bit her lip.

Dean could feel her desire across the room. It burned into his flesh. 'Be right back Sam I gotta take a leak.'

He stood up and walked across the bar. Suddenly as if from nowhere he was pressed into the wall.

'Hey Dean.' She pulled his mouth towards her and smiled into the kiss. Their teeth ground together and their tongues flicked against one another. 'I couldn't wait,' she whispered into his neck as he began to nibble her ear lobe.

She could feel him pressing against her. He smiled. She smelt so good and he just wanted her right there and then. They kissed again and this time she pushed her body closer to his. He lifted her t shirt and pushed his hand under her bra. Her nipples were stiff and she stifled back a moan and bit on his lip. 'Dean we can't here. This is just a taster.'

She rubbed her hand across the front of his jeans and felt him stiffen. 'OOO Dean you are a big boy.' He laughed and muttered into her ear his voice filled with lust, 'Well baby it's all yours.'

She laughed and kissed him 'Well Dean can you wait?' She looked into those green eyes and she saw his pupils had dilated. She smiled and kissed him one last time.

'April. You are such a tease.' She flounced away. He watched her walk away in those tight jeans and he shifted in his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A noise at the back of the bar made them both turn. 'Sam you take the right flank I'll go left. Attempt to distract them.'

There were three of them and Dean headed straight for the leader. 'Hey wanna take this outside?'

Dean pressed the colt to the vampire's chest. Suddenly to his right there was a loud crash and crack. Sam came flying across the room and crashed into the bar. Dean looked at the devastation of the tables left in his brother's wake.

'You think you can stop us getting what we want Dean Winchester?' Dean looked around at the people in the bar. April was staring at him she had however run to Sam and was holding him to her.

He looked at the leader, 'Well not really? You may have taken out my brother but seriously do you want to mess with me? I have the thing that can kill you all.'

He moved backwards towards the bar. He saw shifting bodies in the corners of his eyes. 'I can smell you on her Dean.'

A voice from behind him caught his attention. Another vamp had grabbed April and was holding her close to him. 'I can feel her blood pounding and she tastes good I can sense it. She really seems to have a thing for you Dean. When I said your name her heart beat just shot up a few notches and that's more than fear.'

He licked her skin and she whimpered. 'Dean!' Her face crumpled and tears slid down from her eyes. 'See Winchester you can't let an innocent girl take the rap for something you can soon remedy. Give me what I ask and you get the girl and your brother.'

Dean looked wildly around him. Two were to his left and one directly in front of him. In his head he thought I can't get a shot in without hurting April. Her eyes were filled with tears but there was something else. Sam was stirring although Dean knew he had been more active but had pretended to be sluggish. They had to think fast.

Luckily enough April acted before any of them realised. She elbowed the vampire in the stomach and swivelled around and punched him in the face. 'Sam!'

Sam moved quickly. He tackled a vampire to the ground. Dean saw April jump over the bar and through a back door. He thought to himself 'Thank God she's safe.'

He felt someone grab him from behind. He elbowed the body and heard the soft grunt as the person fell to the ground. 'Sam you ok?' Sam nodded as Dean threw the colt towards him. Sam caught the gun with his free hand and shot at the one of the vampires. 'I'll cover you.'

Dean leapt over the bar closely followed by Sam. One of the vampires was dead the other two were following but at a slower pace. 'We will find you Winchesters. Don't worry about that.'

Dean shot through the door. 'Sam we need to find her.' Sam nodded, 'Dean do you think she would still be here.'

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and rolled back his sleeve. He dialled the number and was surprised when he heard the ringing of a phone behind him. She crawled out from behind the dumpster. He moved towards her and pulled her into his arms.

All she thought was how safe she was in his arms. 'I bet you're glad those ads for your lipstick show that it really doesn't fade.'

She giggled then pressed closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'Ok. So you're telling me that they were vampires?'

She looked at Dean with a confused look. She was sat in the hotel chair her legs wrapped underneath her and her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked tired but she still looked attractive. Her eyes wondered away and then looked at him sat across from her on the edge of the bed and smiled.

Dean had spent some of the evening helping her tidy up the bar and she had then decided she didn't feel safe back at her apartment. 'Yeah they were.' She shook her head and a nervous laugh escaped her.

She looked at Dean and got up from her chair. She moved towards him. 'Well as you kind of saved my life I guess we've waited long enough.'

She tilted her head to one side and looked down at him. He said, 'Well maybe I have? But I think you can wait a while more? '

She licked her lips and suddenly he pulled her towards him. She wrapped her body around his. Her legs crossed behind his back. Their hands flew everywhere across each other's body.

Their breathing became ragged as their lust intensified. He pulled at her top and she helped him pull it over her head. She was wearing a plain black bra and he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her blue eyes were so intense. As they kissed they never closed their eyes but stared into each other's souls. He nibbled behind her ear. She helped him pull his shirt over his head. He unhooked her bra and began to nip and suck at her breasts. She moaned deep in her throat. She pushed him back on the bed and moved further up his body so he could take her nipple further into his mouth.

He felt like any moment he would explode if he didn't undo his jeans. She sensed it and moved down his body and unzipped his jeans and helped him. She took him in her hand he was already hard and she gently rubbed him along his shaft. She licked his length and gently took him in her mouth and sucked. He sighed and visibly shook. He didn't know how this woman could have had such a profound effect upon him let alone his body.

She wriggled out of her jeans and was down to her panties. She was wet already and she moaned. 'Dean I need you inside me NOW!'

He looked at her lying on her back beneath him. Her eyes were filled with lust as she looked up and him demanding to enter her. She raised her hips towards him and he lay across her body. He slowly pushed himself into the soft swell of her with a finger. She bit moaned, 'Dean please don't mess with me I've waited long enough.'

He laughed, 'Well I thought we could attempt to make this more pleasurable. You've had a stressful day.'

She bit back another moan and began to grind into his body. 'Dean I can't wait.'

She chewed her lip. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had to enter her. She was soft inside so he pulled her hips up and slowly entered her. She gasped as he began to move.

Their bodies moved with intense rhythm and sweat was pouring down their skin. Her orgasm mounted inside her and she grasped his shoulders and soon the world obliterated around her as she rode the last waves.

As she snuggled into his body he wrapped his arms around her. 'Well?' He said as he calmed his breathing.

She laughed. 'Well! I think that has to have been the most relaxing evening I've ever spent.' She snuggled further under the covers and felt his strong arms holding her.

Dean sat up and gently moved her body from his. He needed something to drink. 'April I'm going to get some coffee. I won't be away long. I promise.'

Something told him he needed to move. He grabbed his clothes and hastily dressed. He grabbed his cell and keys and left the room. He locked the door and walked towards the small shop across the road. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The coffee cups were burning his hands and he had to lay them on the floor. As Dean searched for his keys he stumbled and fell against the door.

It opened with a creak although he was sure he had locked it. He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and clicked the safety catch off. He kicked the door with the back of his heel and swept an arc across the room as he looked around.

'April!' The bed was empty.

The shower room was also empty. Her clothes were gone. His cell phone rang. The number was unknown.

A familiar voice spoke, 'Dean you really are careless with the things you hold most dear to you don't you. Well little Sammy is just fine and your girlfriend well she's a little bit more of a wild cat. Maybe you should come and see for yourself Dean. She put up a bit of a fight.'

Dean nearly dropped the phone on the floor as he wrote down the address and ran out of the room shouting into the phone as he ran,' You touch a hair on their heads so help me God I will kill you.'

He never felt the burning sensation as some of the coffee flicked up his legs as the cups skidded across the floor.

* * *

The lights briefly lit up the building in front of him. Dean knew that Sam and April were in the building somewhere behind him. He knew he couldn't just walk in there he had to have a plan.

That was why he had called Bobby because the older hunter would know what to do. Dean studied the building by the looks of things it was a simple layout with an entrance and exit and perhaps a few fire escapes.

'Bobby.' Dean paused, 'Where are you?'

Bobby spoke, 'Dean I'm five minutes away.'

The five minutes stretched to what seemed like hours. The last traces of her perfume lingered on his body and it made him feel more afraid. Dean couldn't grasp why this girl had got so far under his skin. Normally he would meet them sleep with them then leave but this time. He didn't know? The only thing he wanted to do was save them both from the mad man Gordon Walker.

Bobby pulled up next to the Impala and got out. He could see Dean was worried. 'Ok so we need a way in. Chances are Walker will have some sort of defence in certain areas so we need to be careful. Dean is any of this breaking through?'

Dean shook his head, 'Erm yeah sorry Bobby.'

They tooled up with both of them carrying guns and other weapons concealed. 'We need to get them out safe Bobby. They are both my responsibility.'

They moved around to the back of the building and climbed in through a broken window. The building opened up and Dean and Bobby could see the wide space. Dean nudged Bobby and pointed with his chin, 'Gordon has them there.'

The direction Dean was looking showed Sam and April tied to two chairs. Gordon was sat in the centre of the room. 'Ok we need me to go and you get them out.' Dean moved before Bobby had the chance to pull him back.

'Ok Gordon. Let's be mature about this. I want you to tell me what you want and then we can all get on with the task in hand and let my brother and April go.'

He caught their eyes and saw the desperation. Sam was bleeding from his lip and April her hair was a mess and she looked scared but she pulled at her restraints.

'See Dean?' Gordon pointed towards April, 'She's really feisty. A woman who could probably give you a run for the money.'

'Ok Gordon we can play at the niceties but really your telling me you did all this coz your pissed at me and Sam muscling in on your hunt. Man that's pathetic.' He looked the older men in the face and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes 'Way to go Dean that's really not helping.' He muttered to himself.

'What do I want from you Dean? Well that's simple.'

Bobby edged his way around the crates. He could see Sam and April and Gordon's back. He moved towards Sam and gently took the rope from Sam's hand and began to cut away the ropes. Sam soon felt the circulation return to his left hand to help Bobby. He motioned to April to stay calm and keep quiet.

She nodded her eyes never quite leaving Dean's. Bobby left Sam to himself and moved towards April. She sat still as the older man cutting the bounds free. She was soon standing and the three of them tiptoed away.

Dean smirked at Gordon. 'Well I mean sometimes we don't always get what we want. Anywho I think I'm just going to get going this time of night is always so busy.'

Dean turned his back on Gordon and counted to three. Gordon lunged after Dean as the younger man quickly twisted and his fist connected and pushed into the man's gut. Dean kicked Gordon's ankle and Gordon collapsed.

Dean ran from the building till his lungs aching. As he reached the car he was soon inside and behind the wheel. Bobby had already left and taken April and Sam with him.

Dean took a deep breath. Gordon hadn't even made his demands whatever they were Dean doubted he wanted to hear them. He could have said it all without causing Dean some harm by taking two people who mattered. Well he wasn't sure how he felt about April.

I mean he had only known her for a day at least. He could still see her face looking at him. This was the second time he had put her in danger and he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt again. He drove back towards their motel.

As Dean entered the room Sam looked up and smirked, 'Take it you never heard Gordon's suggestion?

' Dean smirked at his brother, 'Nah guess he was a little slow.'

Sam placed a cold compress to his mouth. His lip had swollen but the bleeding had stop. Dean looked around the room. 'Bobby where's April?'

Bobby looked at the man before him, 'She was scared Dean. I mean twice in one day you jeopardise someone's life that has got to be record even for you two.'

Sam looked at Dean, 'I think you should leave it Dean. You can't do anything other than explain and scare her more.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

'April pick up! I'm sorry.' He hung up and sat behind the wheel of the car. The light in her apartment was on and he knew she was there he had seen her shadow cross the window.

He suddenly picked up enough courage to go to the door. He knocked. Music was blaring from the stereo. He knocked a bit harder and waited.

She still didn't answer. He looked around the car park and bent down to the keyhole. Picking the lock he heard it click.

The door swung open.  
The apartment was simple but stylish. The lights were quite low and just under the sound of the music he could hear the bath running. 'April?' He called out.

He took one more step into the room and stumbled over a chair. 'Crap!' He muttered.

Shrugging his coat off he laid it across the back of the sofa.

Rubbing his shin Dean moved towards the stereo. He browsed through her CD collection. Her range of music was pretty varied.

He picked up a Boston CD off the pile as the tap suddenly turned off. He froze. He could smell the bubble bath it smelt exotic.

He smacked his head with his palm.

The voice in his head shouted, **'_Well this doesn't look at all stalkerish._'**

A voice pierced the sudden silence, 'Well Dean I guess I could call the cops but I think I would prefer an explanation.' She stood in the door way wearing a thin silk dressing gown.

'I was going to ask you to come and rub my back. After the day I've had I think I am owed some more relaxation.' She smiled and bit her lip. Dean groaned. He wanted her.

'So I guess the reason you stopped by was to apologise for the two incidents in the short time I've known you.' He nodded.

She moved closer and he said, 'I'm sorry Gordon kind of has it in for me and my brother I'm sorry you had to be involved in all that. I blame Sam.' She snickered.

'Be nice Dean. It's a good job I can handle myself. I'm not going to lie I was scared but then I knew you wouldn't leave your brother there so I hoped to be saved too.' She took a deep breath.

'I just want to say I don't usually sleep with the first guy I meet and seriously I don't expect that guy to hunt those crazy bad things that go bump in the night.'

She laughed nervously, 'And then two times within the first 48 hours of meeting this person being attacked by vampires and then rescued from some crazy ass hunter.'

Dean whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

He moved towards her and pulled her close. He could feel her body through the flimsy material. Her nipples were hard. Mouths moving towards one another they kissed.

Their tongues flicked against one another. He pushed his hand through to her bare skin. He bent his head and kissed her breasts.

She pulled at his shirt and helped him take it off, 'It would be a shame to waste the warm water.'

He grunted as he kissed her neck. He pushed her towards the bedroom and the bed shifted under the weight of their two bodies. He kissed her and rubbed his hand gently across her body. She bucked underneath him and stared into his big green eyes. Dean gently eased a finger inside her and felt how ready she was.

He gently eased himself inside her and she moaned. Together they moved slowly savouring the time to enjoy each other's body. He knew she was enjoying it.

Her body and her eyes were telling him. She stared at him the entire time and her eyes became like slits as the orgasm climbed and mounted. She had never known sex could be so intense. He was a giving lover and she had never been so fulfilled.

She just hoped he felt that she gave something back to this experience. The world obliterated momentarily for her and she felt him burst inside her like a firework.

They kissed. 'Wow!' was all that could be said between ragged gasps. 'I hope that made up for things?' He laughed.

He looked into her big blue eyes as she whispered, 'Hmm I reckon you still have a bit more making up to do. Now if my legs haven't gone to jelly you wanna hop in that bath?'

She giggled. Dean went silent and with a voice that made her stomach flip said simply, 'I'm so there!'


End file.
